The Enemy of My Enemy
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Throwback to Season 1 Jake and Rose/Huntsgirl end up chained together and alone in the wilderness Where they will have to rely on themselves for survival to find off their way home. Including running into another Hunter and against all odds! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chained!

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own!**

**Okay listen up kiddies! It's time I took a break from Nikolai Borodin and the Alternate Universe and do a little throwback. To SEASON 1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1...1. Anyway it's still an AU, but a little different. A time much before Rose and Jake knew of each others secret identities. A time when they both had dreams of strangling each other and then gouging the others eyes out...This is the story of the Dragon, and the ninja-brainwashed-kidnapped-huntress trying to slay that dragon. A story where the two will have NO choice but to rely on each other...for survival...for assistance...and for comfort. Possibly the greatest Amdrag story ever...SO PLEASE REVIEW! And enjoy...**

**~~``The Enemy of My Enemy``~~**

* * *

><p>In some cave, somewhere in upstate New York...I dunno where exactly, New York is huge...Jake, Grandpa, and Fu Dog-mostly Jake and Gramps, were in an intense battle of wits verses the insidious Huntsclan...by that I mean Huntsmaster and RoseHuntsgirl.

You're probably wondering why they're just matching wits in some random dank cave. Well, uh...sh*t...uh...Oh-aw f*ck, they don't know about the skulls yet. Uh...sonofabitch this is hard!

Oh! Both parties were trying to gain possession of a lifelike mannequin samurai. Once a spell is given to said mannequin, he becomes your lifelike slave, bodyguard, thing...OH GIMME A BREAK! Aw-ya know what, ya know what...lets just get on with the dialogue...

"Ha, take that Hunts-chumps!" Jake launched several fireballs in the Huntsman's direction.

"Huntsmaster look out!" Huntsgirl shouted...ya know what, that's gonna be a pain in the ass for the entire story, we know shes Rose, right? Right.

"Urgh!" The Huntsman jumped away just in time. "Cursed Dragons! How'd you even know we'd be here!"

"A guy named Lenny told us!" Fu shouted from the background.

"Leonard! Leonard Grayson? But...we play cards on Thursdays...he brings the dip." Huntsman shed a tear "I cannot believe of this treachery!"

"Yeah neither could we." Fu smirked

_-Flashback-_

_On a roof somewhere in Manhattan. Jake held Lenny by his foot dangling over the building while Fu shook him down. _

"_Whoa-WHOOOOA!"_

"_Now look guy, we don't want any harm to come to you." Fu said_

"_We just wanna know where the Huntsman is going this weekend...cause we heard something about a cave and then we heard something about a cavern and now were lost." Jake added "And-Fu! Quit eating the dip!"_

_-And were back-_

"Makes a good onion dip too." Fu rubbed his stomach.

"Ugh! You disgusting creatures, when I'm through with you all, you're gonna wish Huntsman slayed you!" Rose yelled

"I've got a better idea Huntsgirl-[zap...]"

"Ha, you missed loser!" Jake yelled

"Did I?" The huntsman pointed to the stalactites (the ones above) he just shot, which crumbled and fell on Jake, Gramps and Fu.

"Aw crap!"

"Look out young one-[crash]" Which trapped them.

"Well that went easier then expected, come Huntsgirl." The two went deeper into the cave.

"We'll be back for you all with OUR Samurai." Rose chuckled not even turning back

"I hate her." Jake groaned throwing rock shrapnel and debris off his back.

"I'm sure you do Grandson." Gramps said doing the same "But it' always important to remember-"

"Oh no." Jake winced

"Brace yourself kid-ungh!" Fu shouted getting under some debris "Here comes a life lesson."

"No this one is short. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend...always remember that."

"Yes, I will gladly remember that next time I fight her. Hey Huntsgirl, what say instead of you barbecuing me, that we go on a romantic date, by the way my names Jake Long, what's yours-sorry G, but that might be the dumbest life lesson you've ever said." Jake and Fu tiptoed into the cave.

"Oh come now, I'm sure there must have been worse." Lao Shi whispered following them.

Huntsmaster and Rose walked into another larger room inside the cave. This room had a moving river flowing through it. Stalactites and stalagmites littered the area. The river ended at a large (and rather noisy) waterfall.

The Samurai was in the direct middle of the room standing perfectly still. A large skylight above let the sunshine through making the armor glimmer brightly.

"It's simply beautiful." Huntsmaster and Rose approached the samurai.

"It's alright I guess, it'll look great in by the fireplace at the Huntslair." Rose shrugged almost uninterested.

"Don't be silly Huntsgirl, do you know what people would pay for this artifact?"

"I dunno, a lot?"

"A lot indeed...besides, why use it to destroy those dragons, when you've certainly earned it."

"Well I won't argue with you there."

"Good. So now we can sell this to the highest bidder, I'd say it's worth at least $100,000, maybe even $200,000."

"Have you been watching Pawn Stars again?" -[fwooosh]"

"The Dragons!"

"But-but how!"

"Maybe next time, try using stronger rocks!" Jake shouted confidently

"We get what the cave gives us!" Huntsmaster shouted back

"No matter Hunstmaster, I'll take care of him once and for all!" Rose yelled her staff at the ready.

"Tch-that'll be a first." Jake scoffed

"Hi-yeah!"

"Right then, the elder dragon is mine!"

"Bring it on!" Lao Shi bellowed

"I don't have time for you-GAH!"

"Oof-[smash]" He blasted Lao Shi at the wall temporarily immobilizing him.

"Well, that went better then expected." Huntsmaster turned to the other two. Jake was doing a much better job at fighting Rose. "This ought to even the playing field." He took out a long unicorn horn shackle.

"Come on old man, wake up, wake up!" Fu tried to snap Gramps out of his coma.

"Huntsgirl, look out!" he threw the shackle in their direction.

"Say what-[ching-chick]"

"Shhhhhhhh*t!"

"What the-[ching-click]-whoa!"

"Dammit!"

The each leg shackle snapped to Huntsgirl's left ankle, and Jake's right. So they are stuck together.

"Of course...the worst possible fate...and it has to happen now!" Huntsmaster yelled.

"Yeah good aim moron!" Fu yelled putting the small and more manageable for his size; human Lao Shi over his shoulders. "Wallace the Great or whatever his name is, is somewhere in hell laughing at you!"

"Shut-up!"

Jake and Rose got thrown into the river because of the backlash of the chains. Which was rapidly flowing towards the waterfall. Rose had hit her head and got knocked out.

"Oh great, this is just what I need!" Jake yelled. He then heard the sound of the cave collapsing "Uh-oh."

"Must be from King Arthur's blast from earlier, this place is going down!" Fu yelled

"Fu get Grandpa out of here!"

"Right kid! Wait, what about you!"

"Don't worry about me just get him out of here-whoa...whoa-whoaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"KID!" Jake then fell over the waterfall with Rose

"Huntsgirl! No!" NO!" Huntsmaster bellowed "Dammit!" He charged out of the cave. The three somehow made it out just as the cave completely collapsed on the samurai.

. . .

"Kid...no...ugh Jakey." Fu shook his head from outside. He turned his head to see the Huntsman dissappear on the hunts-hover-board-flying-...thing." "Huh, glad to see someones mourning."

**Here's a good place to stop! PLEASE REVIEW and get ready for the amazing 2****nd**** chapter!**


	2. Awkward Conversation At It's Finest

**Portugal!**

**Aight' here's chapter deuce-SON! DO WORK! Oh and there's a lot of humor in this chap, but other then that; it's pretty dry, sorry.  
><strong>

The waterfall inside the cave have lead our heroes...er...Okay our hero and our anti-hero...or...secondary antagonist who happens to be the anti-hero until season 2-YOU GET THE IDEA!

Anyway the waterfall dumps into another stream which moved the unconscious duo downstream outside the cave. It finally moved them to the side of the river deep in the mountains of upstate New York. They were still shackled together.

Jake had inadvertently changed back into his human form. Most likely because of the impact. Somehow he was resting against a large rock. Talking in his sleep. Yup, that's Jake for ya.

Rose was several feet in front. Just at the end of the chain. Inches from the flowing river. She was in more of a curling-up position. Sleeping soundly and facing away from Jake.

"Ugh...N-n-no-no, n-no, no Spud...d-on't eat that. Unh...No...Rose...d-dark truth...ugh...what...huh?" Jake woke up, Huntsgirl was the first thing he saw. "Sh-" Jake lifted up his left leg...still shackled "Oh no." he whispered. "Sh*t sh*t Sh*t f*ck dammit to hell motherf*cking sonofabitch f*ck f*ck f*ck!" Jake swore in a LOW whisper. He then looked up at the blue sky. "Why...WHYYYYYY." He grit his teeth in a whisper

"Unh..."

"Gasp! Sh*t!" It wasn't quiet enough, Rose was waking up. "Damn damn damn damn damn-dragon up dragon up dragon up!" Jake whispered frantically.

"Uh...unh...ugh...gah..." Rose rubbed her head and turned to face Jake.

"Hey there sleepy head."

"AHHHHH!" Rose backed away scared from her wake up call

"Aw did I scare you?"

"Y-YES! Stupid cretin!" she stood up. "Well this day has been a complete fiasco! And I swear Dragon Boy, if you fondled me in my slumber and if I find out...I'll make your death even slower then what I had planned." she threatened.

"Ha! For all you know I could have planted my dragon seed inside you, and you won't know till-"

"GEAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh crap-gagcgckkchgkch!" Angered Rose got him in a choke hold.

"SO HELP ME! If I have any half dragon kids I'll...I'll...I'LL-"she thought loosening her grip

"Kill me eveeeeeen sloooooower...seriously how much more slowly could you possible kill me?" Jake asked

"Oh-ho-ho, you'd be surprised!" Rose got off him

"Besides, it usually skips a generation anyhow." Jake assured her.

"Whatever...only reason you're not dead anyhow is cause...I got nothing." Rose shrugged "So, why don't we just forget this whole day ever happened and do it again sometime, k?" she turned away. Jake just snickered. "Ya know, I actually enjoyed some of our romps...but, it all has to end somet-[ching-] whoa-[thud]" Rose reached the end of the chain and basically tripped over herself.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Can't beat the classics." Jake laughed.

"Ugh...aw I forgot about the chains!" Rose smacked her mask covered forehead. She stood up "Well, this is officially the worst day ever."

"Likewise."

"As is if I had enough to worry about as it is." Jake knew what that meant.

"_Oh no...Not a...GIRLY SOB STORY-AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Schools a drag." Amen "Cheerleading practice blows." (I know there is NO evidence that Rose is a cheerleader but, hey; FAN-fiction people) "And I have to juggle the fact I live a double life as an average schoolgirl who by night is a slaying huntress!"

"So it's like Batman in reverse?"

"Uh-yeah-sure-whatever."

"But as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. School blows." Can I get an Amen! "I mean I got dragon training round the clock, I gotta fight all kinds of psychos and weirdos to protect the magical world-ON TOP of you and Hunts-punk."

"Hunts-MASTER! And you're the one whose like Batman...except I don't know your identity...but I'll find out...one way or another." Rose pondered

"You are almost as bitter as my mythology teacher, except you're not old...or German...or obsessed with magical creatures even though-"

"All his information is fake!" they said in unison

"Huh...that was weird." Jake chuckled

"I agree...what's your teacher's name Dragon?"

"Hans Rotwood."

"What!" her eyes went wide "That's the same name as my mythology teacher...which means-"

"We both go to Millard Fillmore Middle School." Jake finished

"Well...that certainly narrows it down."

They stared at each other awkwardly for what seemed like hours until Jake finally said.

"Alright look, were obviously not gonna get anywhere just staring at each other, and these unicorn horn shackles clearly aren't going to unlock themselves, and standing out here won't solve it."

"Ugh...you're right." Rose cringed. She looked at their surroundings, then up at the sky. "It's probably like 5 o'clock, sun sets at 8:30, looks like the river is floating...south-good."

"Hey Poindexter, you going anywhere with this?" Jake asked sitting on his rock

"Shut-up, I'm trying to get us out of here so we can go back to trying to kill each other!" That's very positive

"Yeah while you try to be a hero, I'll be getting us out of here by effortlessly building a raft to get us downstream." Jake said cracking his knuckles like the cocky son of a gun he is. "Watch and learn."

"Ha! I'll bet you one, I'll make better raft then you could ever hope to-[zawazwssverrrreereesheosoeo]" came the sound of Jake constructing their raft. "Viola. Check it out, oak floor boards, tied together with vines, and check it out, even made a leafy sail...so...how's uh...how's your raft coming along there sweetness?"

"Uh...er..."

"You could use my raft...but you have to ask nicely." Jake 1 Huntsgirl 0

"Ugh...ehh...uggggh..."

"I'm waiting."

"Uh...may...p-p-p-p-please u-u-use your r-raft?" Man you don't know how much that's killing her.

"Tch...ya know, that wasn't very convincing, ya have to say pretty please." Jake insisted

"UGGGH!"

"Wait! Not done-"

"Oh come on!"

"You also have to say...that...I'm the greatest dragon in the whole world and I outwit the huntsclan effortlessly." Ouch!

"UGGGGGGH!" … … . … . … Shes contemplating whether or not swimming would be a better option "Just remember...I loathe and despise you, and one day you will regret this, and I ill be the one who slays you dragon, got it!"

"I'm waiting."

"UgghnnnnAAAAAHHHH! Sigh...Can I...p-p-pretty, pretty...please...use your raft almighty best...d-d-d-d-d—d-d-d-drag-on...in the whole world?"

"Who..?"

Uggggggggggh...who...w-w-w-who...outwits...the-the-the Huntsc-lan...effortlessly-AHHHHHHHH!" she fell to her knees. Jake looked up at the sky

"I owe ya one big guy." he looked back "Good thing you said it too, I was gonna use you as an anchor. Now hop on kid-"

"NEVER CALL ME KID!" She hopped on, and the two floated downstream. "Or Princess, or hot stuff, or sweetness or any of the other stupid pet names you give me, capiche!"

"Ya-vole mein commendant!" Jake said mockingly with a stupid salute.

"Urgh! Stupid creatures...what I wouldn't give to see you all just die...that would make me happy." What dreams have you been having?

"Ya know someone else had a similar dream to your little clan...what was his name again-oh yes, Hitler?"

"Adolf Hitler was a deranged maniac with a personality disorder."

"You sure you're not confusing him with Harvey Dent?"

"No you idiot! Listen, we have dreams of making a free world for ALL humankind...the way it was meant to be." Rose explained "Hitler simply wanted a perfect HUMAN race, and for that I hate him."

"Join the club." Jake needed to change the subject. "So...how bout the Knicks?"

"They suck!"

"True true...cool, cool. Uh...The Yankees?"

"I hate baseball." WITCH!

"The Giants?"

"I like the Patriots."

"GASP!You dare call yourself a New Yorker!"

"Piss off, at least were winning games-and DON'T YOU EVEN DARE-bring the 2008 Superbowl debacle into this, if that is your only argument."

"What the-IT'S THE ONLY ARGUEMENT I NEED WOMAN!"

"Whoa, calm down there Lombardi, no need to get your tampon in a bunch." she chuckled.

"Grrrrrrr!" Jake growled... "Ya know, Huntsgirl-"

"Look, Dragon...I know you and I both HATE the very sight of each other. I also know this whole experience is gonna be hard on the both of us." she said holding up the chain "But talking clearly isn't making this any easier...so why don't we just...shut-up, let the river take us south, and we'll take it from there, sound fair...p-p-p-p-partner?" Ooh, suckerpunch.

"Huh...partners."

"Don't get used to it." Rose assured him.

"Yeah sure."

"Good, let's just kick back, and enjoy the peaceful weather." Rose sai lying down.

"Yeah...peaceful." Jake sighed lazily running his finger through the water, causing ripples.

**And scene...PLEASE REVIEW! And don't worry, it WILL get more interesting as we go. **


End file.
